Raphael
' Raphael '''or '''Raph' is one of the four main protagonists in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a member of the TMNT. He is the younger adoptive brother of Karai, younger brother of Leonardo, older brother of Donatello and Michelangelo, and the second son of Master Splinter. He is "The Muscle" of the team. Description Raphael is the most violent of the four brothers. A straight-up brawler, he has very little patience for things like stealth, hiding in shadows, or keeping his voice down. While he's fiercely loyal to his brothers, he's also often the one giving them a hard time. Raphael is also the one most likely to strike out on his own when he feels slighted or underappreciated. His closest confidante was his pet turtle named Spike. Raphael's temper can get the better of him, causing him to get into situations over his head. History Raphael and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store byHamoto Yoshi. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a Kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately, Yoshi gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Yoshi fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister ofMutagen they were holding, causing the turtles and Yoshi to mutate. Yoshi came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a humanoid brown rat by the name of "Splinter", while Raph and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Raph and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Appearance Raph is a kelly green mutant, ninja turtle, with goo green eye color and is the third-oldest. Like Leo, Raph doesn't have any changes to his physical appearance beyond the style of animation. He is much more like his other incarnations. There are several scratches and chips on his shell; a lightening bolt shaped crack/missing-chunk on the right corner of his plastron (He probably got it when he was a baby turtle as it was there during his mutation); and his red mask is very worn with long, tattered tails - all of which indicating his reckless side. He is "ruggedly handsome" as turtles go. Raph is the third tallest, and seems shorter than his siblings. His eyes are bright green, but like all of the turtles when they're fighting, the pupils and irises vanish, leaving his eyes white, similar to those in the majority of the 2003 incarnation. Personality The theme states that "Raphael has the most attitude on the team", like most incarnations of him. Raphael has an extremely short temper and is very hot-headed. He is brawny and aggressive, Raph loves fighting and does not care particularly if he is injured (thus his rather beat-up shell and mask) and does not like it when Donnie or Leo come up with very complicated, extravagant plans. If it were up to him, they would simply, in his own words, "bust some heads" and ask questions later. Raphael is extremely sarcastic and likes to make fun of his brothers, often coming up with very smart-mouthed remarks. Although Michelangelo is considered the funniest of the team, Raphael is the most sarcastic. Despite all this, Raph does have a soft side, (though it is rarely, if ever, displayed). Though he would never admit it, he is very kindhearted and loves his brothers and Sensei dearly. he would do anything to protect them, but he would never admit it in order to stay "hardcore". He tends to have a soft side for his pet turtle Spike, whom he adores. On rare occasions he even has a soft side towards Mikey, as seen in "New Friend, Old Enemy" and "New Girl in Town." And also in "The Wrath of Tiger Claw." he even hugs Mikey, considering he is the youngest, and therefore his baby brother. Raph often lets his impulsiveness get in the way of rational thinking. In fact, Raphael thinks the least out of all his brothers (aside from Mikey). His temper, in a way, gives him a boost in his skills which helps him out in battle.The problem though, he often gets into situations without thinking. His temper and rash decisions often causes problems, not only for the team, but for himself. He was not able to cope as the leader as he cannot stand to risk his brothers, preferring to risk himself. Bio Tough, quick-to-act and hot-tempered, Raphael's a power keg ready to explode on unsuspecting enemies everywhere! The biggest of his mutant brothers, Raph has a "why sneak around when you can bash some heads instead?" attitude. Master of the twin sais, these three-pronged blades are the perfect reflection of their owner: sharp and to the point! Designs and Costumes Designs Beaten Up: As seen in The Gauntlet and Slash and Destroy, Raphael's beaten up model gives him scratches and bruises all around his body. Costumes Space Suit: In season 4, Raph wears his own space suit for his outer space missions and adventures. Vision Quest Costume: In Vision Quest, Dinosaur Seen in Sewers!, and Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind, Raph wears his vision quest costume for his training to defeat his archenemy Shredder and other missions. LARPing Costume Raph wears his homemade barbarian costume for his LARPing game "Mazes & Mutants". He also wears it for a majority in Turtles In Time and the beginning of Tale Of The Yokai. Mozzarella Guard: In Pizza Face, Raoh has a giant blob of pizza on his head that brainwashes him to protect Pizza Face. Breathing Units: Raph wears a breathing unit to protect himself around toxic atmosphere. He wears it in Into Dimension X!, Battle for New York, and The Creeping Doom. Category:Characters Category:The Turtles Category:Good guys Category:Heroes